True Love Has Its Problems
by I shipp lizter
Summary: Elizabeth doesn't realise it, but she feels something, deep down inside. It's making her go crazy, and it stirs up her emotions. Will she stay strong and do what's right, for the sake of her sanity. Or will she fall hard for a co-worker after one little kiss. After all...Its just one. What harm will it do? Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Drama, & a little Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Elizabeth's POV**

It was my last day on the set of Twilight. Catherine had already told us that we would most likely be filming the second movie of the Twilight series, next year. Today was the day that Peter and I were doing our kissing scene for Twilight. Peter and I had become very close friends over the past few months of filming. I paced around the set, waiting for Peter. I was a nervous wreck, like I always was before any kissing scene. I don't know why, but I had never been this nervous before. _What if he thought I was weird? Or what if I had bad breath?_ I breathed into my hand just to check. Ok I'm good. I tried to slow my heart rate. I saw Peter walk onto set and my heart rate picked up again. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I like this?_ I had never been so nervous in my life.

"Ok, lets get this scene done so we can move on" Catherine said, clapping her hands together. Peter came and stood next to me by the window.

"Hey Elizabeth, Ready?" he asked sweetly. I took a deep breath.

"Yea," I said as I exhaled. Peter smiled and chuckled,

"You ok? You seem nervous?" he said. Oh crap, was it that noticeable. I swallowed hard, "Don't worry, I don't bite," he said.

"Action!" Catherine said. The stunt doubles climbed up the tree that was outside and then Peter and I turned around.

"She's brought him to life," I said, and Peter put his arm around me,

"It's been a little to long. But how can it end well?" he said.

"Alice has been wrong before," I said looking up at him,

"But not often,"

"Carlisle," I said and pushed Peter up against the wall, on the other side of the doorway that was between the window and us. Peter was pivoting on his heels so it would like vampire force had pushed him, when really, he was just being throw off balance. "It'll work out, somehow," I finished. Peter's hands came up and cupped my face,

"Your a hopeless romantic," he said, rubbing out noses together before his lips touched mine. I felt something. Something that made my heart skip a beat. I remembered in the middle of our kiss that I had to pull Peter out of the cameras view. I pulled him towards me as I backed up, breaking our kiss. It was probably one of the quickest kisses ever. It was more like a peck on the lips, not even long enough to be considered a real kiss. My heart was beating a million miles a minute. _Stop that!_ I scolded myself in my head. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Cut!" Catherine called. She took a second to look over the footage. "It was good but, lets do it one more time for safety," She said. I felt myself smile. I walked back over to the window. I looked up at Peter, who's eyes seemed to be filled with a mix of confusion, desperation, and kindness. smiled at him, and we started the scene over again.

"She's brought him to life," I said, and Peter put his arm around me again,

"It's been a little to long. But how can it end well?" he said.

"Alice has been wrong before," I said looking up at him,

"But not often," He said, never breaking eye contact. He smiled at little. I could see in his eyes, he wanted to ask me something.

"Carlisle," I said with a half smile, and pushed Peter. But instead of hitting the wall, Peter stumbled and fell backwards, landing on his ass. My mind snapped as he hit the floor and my hands flew to my mouth. Peter was on the floor, rubbing his lower back. I looked around breify and saw that we were under the doorway, and the wall was two feet to my right. I had become so distracted, looking at Peter that we had fell short of our mark. "Peter, I'm so sorry," I said, slowly moving my hands from my mouth. He chuckled and went to stand up. I was so embarrassed, I ran from the set, not looking back at Peter or Catherine. I ran into the first open room I found and slammed the door closed. Tears formed in my eyes. I can't believe I just did that. my conscious was scolding me. _How could you do that to him? What did he ever do to you? He's going to hate you forever, Elizabeth! _Several tears rolled down my cheeks and I wiped them away carefully, not wanting to wreck my makeup. There was a knock on the door, and a make voice spoke.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?". It was Peter. Shit. I couldn't face him. The door handle turned slowly, and Peter stepped in, closing it behind him. He stood there, at the door. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm so sorry, Peter!?" I said, feeling new tears coming to my eyes. "I'm such an ass," I added, holding onto my tears as long as I could. Peter came over and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to me. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Elizabeth, your not an ass. It was an accident, and really, I'm fine." he said. I looked up at him,

"Your not mad?" I asked. He smiled,

"Of course not, Elizabeth," he said.

"I guess you just distracted me," I said, then shut my mouth, inhaling sharply. _What the fuck did I just say that? _He looked at me and raised an eyebrow,

"Excuse me?" he questioned. his fingers came to my chin, forcing me to look at him,

"I-I..." I stuttered. I was speechless. For the first time, I noticed his perfect face. Every perfectly defined line. His golden eyes, blonde hair, and...lips. The lips I had kissed only minutes ago,

"Elizabeth? How did I distract you?" he asked waiting for an answer. _Your just so perfect. _"What?" he asked. _Oh shit, did I say that out loud? _I forced myself to look him in the eyes,

"Peter. I-I just don't understand anything..right now. I'm just so confused. My thoughts are everywhere right now. And I think I'm in love-" I cut myself off as soon as I realised what I had said. Peter's expression softened.

"You're in love?" he said, blankly, almost as if he was disappointed. I took another deep breath.

"You sound disappointed. Why do you care about what's wrong with me?" I asked, point blank. He sighed, and looked away, then back up at me,

"Because I am disappointed. Elizabeth. I know I'm a married man, but my feelings are all over the place right now too. Can we talk about this later?" he asked. I looked down,

"Fine. Lets just get this scene over with," I said, leaving him sitting there.

I found Catherine waiting there. Peter walked in behind me, but I tried to ignore him,

"Ok, lets get this over with, and then you're both done your shooting," she said. I nodded, and got into place, Peter standing next to me. I took a deep breath and concentrated. I cleared my mind of everything and focused on the scene. We ran through it for a third time.

After we finished the scene, Catherine said it was good, so I headed back to my trailer, and took out my contacts, and reached up to pull off my wig.

**Peter's POV**

I stepped into Elizabeth's trailer as she was pulling her carmel wig off. She set it on the manikin head, and reached up for the wig cap. She ripped it off and her brown hair tumbled loose. She was so beautiful. I rushed up quietly, behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped and turned around quickly. My arms let go of her, as she stood there.

"What do you want?" she asked. There was a hint in her voice that she was being assertive, and that she was still upset.

"Elizabeth-" I began, but she cut me off.

"Peter, if we're even gonna try to be friends, and not make this awkward, then stop calling me Elizabeth. Its too formal. Just call me Liz," she said.

"Fine. Liz, I'm not sure why I'm about to do this, but I just have to," I said, and pulled her close. Her eyes looked into mine.

"Do wha-" but I cut her off, as I pressed my lips to hers. I felt her relax in my arms as her lips began to move with mine. I intensified our kiss, and pushed her up against the bare wall of her trailer. My hand near her face, moved down a bit to her neck, and the hand near her waist slinked behind her. I heard her moan softly, but then she suddenly tensed, and broke us apart. "Peter! No. I can't. You're married. I won't be the other woman." She said and turned to move out of my arms. I pinned her wrists to the wall and I saw tears form in her eyes, her body tensed even more, and she inhaled sharply. She seemed to want to back as far away, as she could from me. I just starred at her, and then her face cringed up and she began to sob. Her body slid down the wall and I let go of her wrists. "Just don't hurt me," she sobbed, her eyes squeezed shut, and her hand covering hurt face. I stood there for a second, speechless, before I knelt down next to her,

"Liz, I would never hurt you," I soothed, pulling her into my arms. She didn't pull away but she remained tense. "Liz. I'm sorry." I soothed. I felt her relax a little. I lifted her head to look at me, "Liz, I love you," I said, looking straight into her eyes. Her sobbing calmed down and her face softened, only to turn into a face filled with kindness, and disbelief.

"Why?" was all she asked, "Why would you even like me, after what I've done to you?" she said.

"Elizabeth. You are the most caring, thoughtful, amazing woman, I've ever met. I love you because you make me feel like the king of the world. You have never said a bad thing about me. You accept who I am, and what I do.." I went on naming things I loved about her. She sniffed and smiled at little, "Liz, I love you for you. I just don't feel that way about my wife anymore. I wanna be with you," I said. She smiled and took a deep breath,

"Peter, I feel the same way about you... in every way. But I just can't. Not now." she said standing up. I stood up with her and she took my hands in hers. "I know this puts a huge dent in our friendship. But I won't be the other woman,". Her face hardened and she picked up her stuff, "Can we just be professional about this? I mean, I like you, and I feel the same way you do about me, But... No" she said. There was a long pause, before she sighed, "Lets just drop it. Ok?...Maybe we can talk...When your single... If you want me then...you know how to reach me." she ended the conversation and rushed out of her trailer. I just stood there, listening as her car sped off. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I wanted Elizabeth, and she wanted me. But she wouldn't accept it if I was with my wife. I knew what I had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elizabeth's POV**

I opened the door to my house. It was a small place. But I liked it. It was, cozy. I set my bags down and chucked my keys onto the kitchen table. I kicked off my shoes, and hung my cot up. the house was quiet, like it always was when I came home. I walked into the living room and grabbed tissue from the box on the coffee table. I wiped the tears from my eyes. After what had happened on set, I had cried all the way home. my thought and emotions were so messed up. _I wanted Peter, and I turned him away. _I kept regretting what I had done. He wanted me, and I wanted him. But I was determined to not be with him while he was still married. And why would he leave his wife for some woman he barely knew for a few months. I now feared filming the next movie. If thinks were going to be awkward between us, then it would be difficult for the two of us to film. I picked up my purse and slumped down on the couch. I pulled out my phone. In the hour it took me to drive home, I had missed 13 calls. 6 of them from Peter. 3 from Catherine. 3 from Nikki. And 1 from my mom. I called Catherine back to see what she wanted. it turns out she want to thank me for being part of the experience, see if I got home alright, etc. The 3 missed calls from Nikki, turned out to be her wondering where I had disappeared to without saying goodbye. I apologized and then called my mom. She just wanted to know if I had finished filming. After the phone calls, I sat and stared at the 6 missed calls from Peter. I couldn't talk to him now. It was too hard.

I threw my phone at the couch across from me, angered that I found someone I loved, but couldn't have. the phone hit the cushion and then tumbled to the floor with a soft thud. I left it there and went to the kitchen to make something for myself to eat. It was past seven o'clock anyways. I didn't feel like making some extravagant meal for myself, just because I was a vegan. So I went simple. I just make myself a veggie platter. I went to go and pick up the tray, when there was a knock at the door. I left the tray on the counter and rushed to the door. I looked through the window and saw a black car in the driveway,

"_No! why is he here?!"_ I screamed in my head, but reluctantly I opened the door. I saw peter standing there and barely had time to react and close the door, before he had barged his way in. I slowly shut the door, and turned around. Peter stood there, with a hurt look on his face. He didn't say anything, and neither did I. but I was the first to speak.

"Go home Peter," Was all I said, as I turned to go get my food. Peter grabbed my arm and turned me back around. "What do want?!" I asked, becoming slightly annoyed. I felt like I could start crying at any moment.

"Elizabeth, just...look!" he said and handed me several papers. I snatched them from him, and read them over. They were divorce papers. I looked up at peter with utter shock, "You said you didn't want me if I was still considered married. And I don't love Jennie any more. I love you. So I got the papers. She seemed more than happy to sign them." He said. My mouth just hung open a bit. I couldn't believe he actually loves me that much that he divorced his wife. I stared at Peter. He seemed desperate to want me. I was come over with a sense of happiness. I threw the papers down and threw myself into his arms. They wrapped tightly around me.

"I love you too," I mumbled as I started to sob, tears of joy. Peter kissed the top of my head.

"So you want to be with me?" he asked. I looked up at him,

"I do" I said, and we kissed. the first kiss of our new beginning.


End file.
